A Sim Like No Other
by Nekward
Summary: A new character named Kisuke Hanabishi had just enrolled at Ryoo High and meets the Lucky Star girls. NOTE: This is my first story, so be nice with the reviews.
1. Chapter 00 The New Guy

A/N: I am hoping to make this story kind of like a dating sim, with relations between all the main characters. That is why I used the above name, enjoy.

Kisuke POV

Hello, my name is Kisuke Hanabishi.

I am a freshmen at Ryoo High that graduated from Miyazaki Middle School in Kyoto.

Since I've come from another city I'm so lost in this new school and town.

I remember when I got lost while looking for the classroom that they were holding the entrance exam in when I first came here.

There was a very cheerful girl with blue hair that I had met that led me to the classroom; I hope she's in the same class as me.

I was so lucky that I passed the entrance exam; when I looked at the board on the day that they posted our results, I only had 52%, how do you like that?

* * *

LUCKY CHANNEL

Akira: "Hello everyone, welcome to Lucky Channel, the after chapter update from the writer himself. I'm your navigator Akira Kogami."

Minoru: "And I am Akira-sama's assistant, Minoru Shiraishi."

Nekward: "Yo everyone, I am Nekward, the writer and all mighty god of this story."

*Nekward takes a bucket to the face from Akira*

Nekward: "What the hell was that?"

Akira: "Who do you think you are? I'm the head of this panel, I'm your superior and you listen to me! The only reason you got in here in the first place is because you are the writer. Oh look at me, I'm the big old writer, I am your god, screw you pal."

Nekward: "Woh woh, chill out."

*Minoru whispers in Nekward's ear*

Minoru: "It would be wise to let her get her way. You don't know what she could throw at you next."

Akira: "Oh, would ya look at that, we're out of time for today.

Minoru: "We'll see you next chapter."

Nekward: "And I'll bring the axes:("


	2. Chapter 01 Introductions

Kisuke POV

Hmmm, I've been assigned to class 1-B in a seat at the back of the room next to the window.

Not a bad seat if I do say so myself.

My new teacher Mrs. Kuroi is gabbing on about us being good freshmen and not getting into any mischief with the upper grades and stuff.

I love the school uniform the girls have to wear here; a white sailor uniform with a red and white striped top, along with a red skirt.

It's a guys dream, none of the girls at my old school had to wear skirts, and 8 inch(Just guessing) ones at that.

I mean look at those skirts, are skirts that short even legal....

My train of thought was cut off by Mrs. Kuroi scolding me.

"Stop dosing off Hanabishi, we're about to do introductions." She exclaimed as she smacked me on the head with her book.

"Ow what the heck, I thought they banned student abuse a long time ago." I squealed while holding my head in pain.

"Ya, that's why I only hit certain students, otherwise I could get in real trouble. Your a special student, so be happy." She said with a quirky smile as she walked away laughing.

"Ok, we will start introductions starting at the front row on the right then go down the rows, so that means you first Kitagawa."

"Yes Mrs. Kuroi." She said as she stood up.

"My name is Narumi Kitagawa, from East Junior High. I like books, animals and biking. It's nice to meet you all." She bowed and sat down.

A typical introduction, not to interesting, but not trying anything risky.

After all, a first impression is important.

* * *

The introductions dragged on until it was at last my turn.

I have to make myself look good since I don't know anyone yet.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kisuke Hanabishi. I like reading manga, watching anime and playing video games, but don't think I'm an otaku or anything, there's no way that could be, heh heh heh."

I was greeted by the class with a cold stare. I could hear people mumbling, "He's totally an otaku, just look at him."

I quickly took my seat and shut my mouth, man I screwed that up.

"Ok um, go ahead Izumi." Mrs. Kuroi said in a strained voice.

The girl next to me stood up, I couldn't beleive who it was. It was the girl with the blue hair that helped me on the day of the entrance exams; I can't believe i never noticed she was sitting right next to me.

She started speaking in a perky voice, "Yo everyone, I'm Konata Izumi from East Junior High and I am also into reading manga, watching anime and playing video games!" She said as she turned towards me with a thumbs up sign.

The introductions continued as I sat there in shock.

I can't believe I found another otaku so fast, no that I look at her, she is very short and has a very cute ahoge on top of her head.

The next girl stood up to introduce herself. "My name is Kagami Hirragi from East Junior High. Unlike my friend Konata over there, I am into studying and reading light novels." She sat down in a very sophisticated fashion.

She looks really stuck up, I'd laugh so hard if she really was a tsundere, pshhhh ya right. I can't believe a girl like Izumi would want to be friends with someone like her.

Briiiiiiing, the bell rang.

"Ok, class is over, get outa' here kids." Mrs. Kuroi said as she grabbed her own bag and ran out the door.

Geez, doesn't she have responsibilities as a teacher with it being the first day of school?

And with that, my first day at Ryoo High came to a close and what a day it was. I'll have to try to talk to that Izumi girl tomorrow.

* * *

LUCKY CHANNEL

Akira: "Hiya Luckies, its me, your navigator, Akira Kogami."

Minoru and Nekward: "And we are Akira-sama's assistants Minoru and Nekward."

Neward: "It sure was an exciting chapter today wasn't it Shiraishi?"

Minoru: "Yes we got to see Kisuke make a fool of himself today. Is he not a character that you based off of yourself Nekward?"

Nekward: "Yes he is Shiraishi, I wanted to put myself in the situation to make the story funner to write."

Minoru: "So does that also make you a bumbling fool otaku as well?"

Nekward: Otaku yes bumbling foo...

*cut off by two pots hitting Minoru and Nekward

this time*

Akira: "What the hell do you guys think your doing? Do you remember who runs this show? Me, Mrs. Lovely Akira Kogami. Not you buffoons. Now sit down and shut up... uh wait, guys?"

*Minoru and Nekward are lying on the ground passed out*

Akira: "Oh no, have I killed my two co-hosts? I guess we'll see after the next chapter, Bye nii!!"


	3. Chapter 02 The Hanabishi Family

Kisuke POV

Briiing briiing, awwww, what the hell is that sound?!?!

I woke up and ran out of my room. "Mom mom, is there a fire or something?"

My mother turned to me and just pointed over to my sister's room. "You might wanta do something about that."

I walked over to my sister's room and opened the door. Instantly I was blasted with a huge burst of sound and had to quickly cover my ears. Shaking off the recent attack on my eardrums, I walk into the room and see my sister sleeping away with five alarm clocks on her desk ringing like crazy.

I walked over and shut off all the alarm clocks. How is she still sleeping after that, it woke me in the room over?

I tried to shake her shoulder to wake her up. "Hey wake up, it's almost time for school." No response.

I got up and walked out of the room and came back from the kitchen with a cup of water. Splash, I dumped it on her face.

"Blarg ahh, what the hell was that? I could have wet myself!!" She said furiously as she got up.

"Get up, it's time for breakfast." I tossed her junior high uniform at her and walked out the door.

I saw a photo of my family on a table on the way to the kitchen. I picked it up and took a closed look at it. There was a middle aged women on the left with blond hair, that is my mother.

Next to her was a young girl with long brown hair and was holding a cute little teddy bear; that's my sister Yue.

I was next to her in the middle of the shot.

Next to me was my brother Ryuuji, he had short blond hair and was sitting in a very shy looking pose; he didn't like having his picture taken.

Finally one the far right was a middle aged man, but his head was ripped off the photo. A few years ago, my dad broke up with my mom and she was furious and ripped this photo. I hope she doesn't try dating again, I don't know if I'm ready for a new father.

I smiled and put the photo back and continued to the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast today mom?" Mom walked over and replied, "We're having toast and eggs." She turned to walk away then flipped back right away, "I almost forgot, how do you want your eggs today?" "Scrambled today please..."

Right as I finished saying that, my sister finally walked into the kitchen. "Ah your awake." She walked over to me and socked me right in the nose. I fell right back on my chair holding my bleeding nose. "Ow, what the hell was that?"

"Ya, thanks a lot for waking me . It turns out that I really did wet myself and I totally had to go change my clothes and everything."

"Well you should have woke up when your five alarm clocks rang. How the hell do you sleep through that anyways?"

"I was up all night studying for next years entrance exam. You know how much I want to get into the same school as you."

"But the entrance exams don't start for like six months."

We were both face to face now in conflict, you could see the sparks flying from us.

"Ok ok kids, stop fighting, it's time for breakfast." My mother intervened. She then put a plate with eggs, toast and bacon in front of both of us.

I took a bite of my toast. So Yue, have you seen Ryuuji today?

"Oh you never heard did you?" She exclaimed. "He apparently made a friend on his first day of school and was staying at his place last night. He said that he would come home after school today."

"Hu, that's cool." I went back to eating. So Ryuuji made a friend hu, that's surprising, I hope to meet this guy soon.

"Thanks for the food mom." I grabbed my sister and we walked out the door. "Alright see you later Yue." "See you bro." We both turned and walked our separate ways.

Yue is currently attending East junior High, the school that apparently a lot of the students I'm with now attended. Too bad it's in the opposite direction of Ryoo High, I have to walk all alone now, bummer.

Well at least tomorrow I'll have Ryuuji to walk with, he is in the same grade as me. Oh well nothing I can do about it.

I picked up my bag and left for school.

* * *

LUCKY CHANNEL

Akira: I told you I'm sorry, I keep telling you guys you should have dodged.

*Minoru and Nekward are sitting silently with big bandages on their heads*

*Lucky Channel music plays*

Akira: Oh, are we starting? Um, um, hiya luckies. This is lucky channel, the after chapter talk show to fuel all your comedy needs. I'm your navigator Akira Kogami, and these are my assistants...

Nekward: Nekward *grumble grumble*

Akira: And

Minoru: Minoru Shiraishi...

Akira: Yay, you see, everyone's in good spirits!!

Nekward: Bawww, welcome to Lucky Channel everyone...

*Akira punches Nekward in the face*

Akira: Now listen up you punk. I didn't have to allow you to be on this show, it was out of the goodness of my heart, so you'd better start showing some enthusiasm right now mister!!

Nekward: But but, I'm the story's creator you can't boss me around.

Akira: I wouldn't care if you were damned George Lucas, now this is my show so you'd better listen to me!! And on another matter, where the hell are thoughs...

*Akira is cut off by the lucky Channel ending theme*

Akira: Oh my, it seems we're already out of time for today. I hope to see you all again next time. Bye nee!!

Minoru and Nekward: Bye nee...

**A/N: Thank you all for your current support on the last two chapters. I hope to not take too long to make the next one so I'm going to set myself a deadline for the next chapter. That deadline will be January 15th, so you all can freak out at me if I don't make it. Thank you all for reading my story and enjoy the future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 03 Lunch Time

Kisuke POV

Hmmmm, day two of my high school life. I think as I gaze out the window at the rising sun from my desk in class 1-B.

Mrs. Kuroi is blabbing about the new school year and I'm sitting here very tired. Geez, I hate the first few days of school after the summer; it's so hard to get out of bed in the morning.

My short state of bliss is brought to a halt by a loud smacking sound. I looked over and saw Mrs. Kuroi harassing that Konata girl about something or another.

Briiiiing briiiiing. There goes the bell, off to my first class.

* * *

Lunch was just beggining and I was about to leave my math class for the roof to eat my lunch when I bumped into a girl that was running down the hall as I left the classroom. The girl that had hit me, fell backward and was now lying on the ground in front of me.

I stood up and reached my hand down to help the girl up and was shocked to see that it was Konata Izumi. She took my hand and got up.

She looked up at me and said, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

I looked down at her, realizing how very short she was from up close. Just look at here, she can't be any taller than 150 centimeters or so.

"Are you alright."

"Yes I'm fine, thank you." She said in a hurried voice.

"What the rush?" I asked.

"Sorry I don't have time to talk I'll see you later." She waved goodbye and continued sprinting down the hallway.

I sighed, picked up my lunch and started walking the same way down the hall.

Once the turn around the corner another girl with long purple pigtails almost ran into me.

She looked around ecstatically then looked at me and said, "Did you see a really short girl with blue hair just run by here?"

I stepped back and took a little look around. I see someone attempting to hide behind a garbage can a few hundred centimeters behind the girl. I walked over and lazily pointed over to the blue haired girl and walked away.

The purple haired girl turned around to the girl and was shocked to see it was Konata. She turned back to me and kind of blushed, it was kind of cute. "Oh she's right over there... haha, uh, thanks for your help. See you again."

I stare at the girl as she walks over to Konata and says. "There you are, I've finally found you. Thats the last time I let you borrow my notes. You tryed to run away with them!!" She then grabbed Konata by her ear and dragged her down the hallway.

* * *

Chomp. I was sitting there alone on the roof eating my bento when a far to familiar voice popped up behind me. "Hey it's you." I turn around to see Konata looking down on me along with that pigtailed girl from earlier and two other girls I hadn't scene before.

"Okay Konata, you don't have to try to scare the poor guy."

The pigtailed girl walked over to her.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks for the help capturing Konata earlier, please eat with us." She handed me a box from her bag.

"Please have this, I brought too much today."

I opened up the box to see a very sloppily made bento.

"This is for me, thank you,"

One of the other girls came over with a table cloth and spread it out on the ground.

"Ple, plea, please sit down." She said in a very shy voice.

We all sat down and opened our bentos.

The girl with long pink hair started talking to me. "Hello, my name is Miyuki Takara, It's nice to meet you. She bowed and sat back down.

The girl next to her, with short purple hair and a cute ribbon introduced herself next. "I'm Tsukasa Hirragi." She pointed over at the pigtailed girl. "And this is my sister Kagami."

I bowed, "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Kisuke Hanabishi, thank you for having me."

Konata grabbed me and squealed, "Hey don't you care who I am?" I'd thought in my head, "Not really." I sighed, "Yes and who might you be then?"

Konata smiled, "I'm Konata Izumi, but that's beside the point. I saw you at introduction, what kind of games and anime do you liked?" She said as she leaned over to me with stars in her eyes.

I leaned back in shock and said, "Um, my favorite anime is, um, Karin and my favorite video game is..." I was cut off by Konata jumping at me, "Oh my god I totally love that show, it's soooo cute."

Konata is yanked back by Kagami, "Ok, slow down there girl, get over here."

The two other girls laughed. Hmmm I could see a beautiful friendship coming from this, I'd thought to myself.

* * *

LUCKY CHANNEL

Akira: Hiya luckies. Welcome to Lucky Channel, your one stop shop for after chapter entertainment. Today is a very special episode for us, today we will be doing character bios for all the people in the story so far.

*Minoru pulled out a picture of Konata*

Minoru: This is Mrs. Konata Izumi. She is a freshmen at Ryoo High, she loves video games manga and anime.

Akira: Pfshhhhh, so she's and otaku hu?

Minoru: Ya pretty much, heh heh.

*Nekward pulls out a photo of Tsukasa*

Nekward: This is Tsukasa Hirragi. She is the younger twin sister of Kagami. She has short purple hair and wears a super cute yellow bow on top of her head. She is kind of an airhead sometimes but is extremely cute when she..."

*Nekward is cut off by Akira*

Akira: Geez, are you gonna talk about her all day or something? Why are you talking so much about her, why not me, why aren't I in the character bios?

Nekward: Um, Mrs. Akira, that's because the author hates you and your annoyingness.

*Nekward is shut up with yet another heavy metal item to the face*

Nekward: Oh, where the hell do you keep getting those from?

*Lucky Channel ending them plays*

Akira: Ohhh it looks like we're out of time for today. Please check back again after next chapter. Bye nee!!

Minoru: Bye nee!!

Nekward: Bye nee...

A/N: I got to writting the next chapter a week before my dead date, hurray for me. look foward to the next chapter, some time before January 30th.


	5. Chapter 04 Konata The Moe Blob

Kisuke POV

Doo dee doo, doo doo doo, doo, boing, boing, tonk, tonk, blant, doodoo doo doodoo doo doodoo doo doo...

Dammit, stupid plumber. You can jump higher than that. I swear that goomba wasn't there in the NES version.

Suddenly my vision goes black, it is obvious that there is someone behind me covering my eyes.

"Guess who it isssss." Says the voice behind me.

"What are you doing Izumi?"

"Ahhhhh, how did you know it was me?"

"Is there anyone else that still does that?"

"Whatever, so what are you doing at my favorite arcade?"

"Was playing Super Mario Bros until you showed up..."

"Don't be so mean Kisuke..."

"Kisuke? Since when did we get on a first name basis Izumi?"

"The moment i felt like it..."

"Whatever Konata, let's go play some Street Fighter."

"Okay, let's go."

"I might want to warn you, I'm quite confident in my skills."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

I can't even touch her... how does she do it? How much money does she spend on this freaking game?

THREE DEFEATS LATER

Arrggg, I moan, "I, am never playing, Street Fighter, again!"

"That's just cause you suck, tee he." She giggled.

"Grrrrr, I'm out. I'll see you tomarrow Konata."

"See you. I'll go easier next time just for you."

Pshh ya right I thought.

Yaaaaaawn, time to get up.

I get out of bed and look over to my school uniform that's hanging from the wall. I feel a chill down my spine. I have a bad feeling about today.

Haaa, whatever, let's get going.

I walk down stairs to see my little brother sitting at the kitchen table eatting some cerial.

Ryuuji look's over to me and says, "Hey bro, hows it going?"

"Good good, how was your stay over at..."

Ryuuji cuts in.

"Toshiru, his name is Toshiru Yagami, bro."

"Oh, right, sorry. So how was your visit to Yagami's?"

"It was great. We played games, we ate chips, we did karaoke, we..."

I cut in. "Alright alright I get the idea."

I see something hideous slouching down the stairs through my periferal vision. I look over to see my barley dressed sister hobbling down the stairs towards the table.

In a snikering voice is remark, "Love your cute morning face Yue."

She looks over at me in a zombie like motion and moans, "Shut up Kisuke" as she snatches a piece of sausage off of my plate.

On my way to school I'm talking with Ryuuji listening to his gabbing all about his adventures last night.

It sounds like he had a good time, I've never scene him gab this much before... sounds like a freshmen middle school girl.

When we arrive at school I wave goodbye to my bro and we go our seperate ways.

I wander into Mrs. Kuroi's class for homeroom and look who I find in front of me the moment I open the door.

The only sound my ears can pick up for the next few moments is, "Kisuke-kuuuuuun!"

There's the wierd blue haired girl, right in my face again. Thems the breaks of highschool i guess.

LUCKY CHANNEL

Nekward: Hiya luckies. It apears that Mrs. Akira-sama is not here today so I am going to be the host of Lucky Channel for today.

Minoru: You didn't forget that I'm stil here did you?

Nekward: *Ignored* I'm sorry for the long leave of absence, I've not been into doing writting recently.

*Akira pocks her head up from under the counter*

Akira: Heya guyyyyyyys... did ya miss me?

*Minoru and Nekward nervously turn in her direction*

Minoru: Akira-sama, were you here this whole time?

Akira: Ya, I was just WAITING for someone to NOTICE that I was here...

Minoru: So, ummmm. what do you want us to do Lady Akira-sama?

Akira: Oh, nothing. Hey did you here you were getting replaced Minoru?

Minoru: Wha wha wha what? When did this happen.

Akira: Bye nee...

Nekward: Anyways, we are sorry again for the long wait for anyone that even knows this story still exists. I may be doing a Lucky Channel special soon since it's a lot funer writting this segment rather than the actuall story. Oh, and sorry for turning Konata into a weird moe blob character, she is my character after all, this is my story hahahahaha. *insert evil laugh here*

*Nekward gets another heavy item to the head*

Akira: Calm down boy we still have a show to...

*Lucky Channel ending music plays*

Akira: Ohhhhh, it's time to leave already. Welp, we'll see you all again next chapter.

Minoru and Akira: Bye neeee!

Half passed out Nekward on the floor: Byeeee, neee...

**A/N: I am sorry that I havn't done another chapter in soooo long. I have not been in the mood to write recently since I'm working a full time job now. I am slightly getting bored of this fanfic so I may start a new story possible. Hope to see you all again soon though.**


End file.
